


Like Father, Like Son

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Dad!Jason AU [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a question Jason never expected to be asked, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, man. I’m all about writing about Sister Agnes. Also Damian’s closer to three than two, here. Probably a few months/weeks before Waiting.

Jason watched sleepily from under the tree, as Dick chased Damian around the jungle gym. Made sound effects and did voices and gently lifted Damian so he could pretend to go across the monkey bars.

(He also might have taken a picture or two. After all, he needed a new picture of Dick and Damian for his phone background – and since when had _that_ been a thing?)

He also watched sleepily, as a nun entered the park, her hand clasped tightly between the fingers of a little boy. Ginger, freckled, and crying his eyes out. The nun was trying to comfort him with words, but it obviously wasn’t working, as the toddler – he couldn’t have been much older than Damian, if he was at all – continued to rub pathetically at his leaking eyes.

And it was no surprise that Damian – already flourishing under Dick’s brand of tender loving care and tutelage – noticed the distraught newcomer, and made it his mission to rectify the situation.

So, Jason watched. As Damian nearly killed himself getting off the jungle gym, bypassing Dick’s reaching hands and went running across the grass. As Damian got into the little boy’s face, stared at him curiously, then pulled that pent up little fist away from his eye, dragging him away from the nun and to the swings.

Dick sheepishly approached the nun, then. Jason couldn’t hear them, but judging by the relieved smile on the woman’s face as the redhead stopped crying, it wasn’t going badly.

And the next thing he knew, Damian was screaming impatiently for Dick, Dick was motioning towards Jason, and the nun was suddenly walking towards him.

“Your, um… _friend_ , said I could come sit with you here in the shade while the boys played for a little while.” The nun explained.

Jason smiled, nodded. “Of course.” When she was settled next to him, Jason held his hand out. “Jason.”

“Agnes.” The nun returned, shaking his hand pleasantly. “And that over there is Colin.”

Jason looked over just in time to hear Colin giggle as Dick pushed his swing. “Dick probably already told you, but that little monster who kidnapped your Colin is Damian.”

Agnes laughed. “If he is a monster, he is the kindest one I’ve ever met.”

Jason’s heart swelled proudly. “Can I ask why the little fella was so upset?”

“Colin is shy, and has trouble making friends. So he gets lonely from time to time.” Agnes frowned. “Some of the other children at the orphanage were making fun of him today, and throwing things at him. I found him hiding under one of the pews in the sanctuary.” She sighed. “I hoped a walk through the park might do him some good, but he continued to cry the whole way here.”

“Poor guy.” Jason winced, knowing how that was, himself. He glanced back to the kids, now yanking Dick towards the monkey bars. “But honestly, if it’s a friend you want him to have, he’ll find it in Damian. Baby can be a little greedy when he wants to be. And when he wants something, he’ll stop at nothing to _get_ it, most of the time.” He paused, watched as Dick coaxed Colin into his arms, lifted him up to hold the monkey bars. Damian was jumping excitedly on the ledge behind him. “And today it looks like he wanted Colin to enjoy himself.”

“And I praise God for that.” Agnes smiled. She hesitated then. Folded her hands in her lap. “…May I ask something?”

Jason shrugged. “Sure.”

“You and your…he _is_ your partner, yes?” Jason nodded. “So you are both his fathers?”

Jason’s heart still fluttered at the thought, one he didn’t often voice. Because raising a family with Dick, raising _Damian_ with Dick, it just… _wow_.

But still, he answered, “Yup.”

Agnes nodded. “Forgive me if this is too forward, but…which one of you is he related to?”

Jason blinked, cocked his head to the side. “Pardon?”

“One of you is his biological father, correct?” Agnes asked. She glanced back over. Watched as Dick hiked Colin up onto his back, and Damian jumped at him from the front. “I mean, just looking, I can’t figure it out.”

Jason looked back too, as Damian wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck, and demanded to be lifted too. As Dick tried his hardest to do just that.

“Damian’s skin tone matches your partner’s. Along with those eyes. That kind of blue has to be genetic, they’re a perfect duplication.” Agnes explained. “That dark hair matches you both. And the chin is debatable” A pause, to listen to Colin and Damian laugh, when Dick spun around. “But that is _your_ smile. And your nose. No doubt about it.”

Jason stared, and once more felt his heart thumping wildly. Were there really that many similarities? It was one of his biggest insecurities, especially since Dick entered the picture, that the world wouldn’t see Damian as his child. That he would forever be Talia’s, or be seen as Dick’s, or worse, be found out as _Bruce’s_ , but never _his_.

And that was never fair, because Jason loved him the most.

But…was this nun right? Jason always knew it could be argued that Damian looked like Dick. But…did he really look like Jason too?

That thought of raising a family with Dick came to mind again, and Jason couldn’t help but grin.

_Maybe this was all meant to be._

“You don’t have to answer, of course.” Agnes backtracked, in Jason’s silence. “It was just an observation.”

“No, you’re fine.” Jason laughed. “In all truth, Sister? Damian’s adopted.”

“Oh?” Agnes seemed truly surprised. “By _both_ of you?”

“Mhm.” Jason hummed. “It just sort of…happened.”

And that wasn’t a lie at all.

“…Well.” Agnes said after a moment. “Damian’s a very lucky boy.” She smiled. “To have found the both of you.”

Jason returned the smile. “It’s the other way around. Dick and I are the luckiest guys in the world to have found _him_.”

If Agnes was going to respond, she was cut off by the excited squeals of the two toddlers, who had just spotted the ice cream truck pulling into the park’s car lot. Instantly, they were at Dick’s side, staring up at him with pleading eyes. Dick chuckled, and glanced over at Jason.

“We’ll buy this round.” Jason said as he stood, and offered his hand to the nun. She took it gratefully. They watched Damian take Colin’s hand and run across the grass, Dick jogging close at their heels, before stepping off after them.

“It sounds like you’re implying we’ll meet up again.” Agnes quipped, even as Colin, once he and Damian reached the ice cream truck, turned and looked at her. She nodded, and sighed in relief when Colin smiled brightly. “Which – for Colin’s sake – I would most definitely _not_ be against.”

“Honestly, Sister, you’re way cooler than most of the moms who have asked me to set up play-dates.” Jason admitted as they approached the truck. “Not to mention, Damian has taken more of a liking to Colin in the last ten minutes than any of the kids we’ve set up play-dates with thus far, so. Yeah. I wouldn’t much be against meeting up again either.”

Dick smiled at them as he carefully handed small cones to the boys. “What flavor would you like, Sister Agnes?”

As Agnes glanced up at the board of choices, Jason asked. “So, probably a dumb question, but are nuns allowed to have cell phones?”

“And email addresses, if you can believe it.” Agnes returned slyly. “Strawberry, please. One scoop, and in a bowl, if you don’t mind.”

“Good.” Jason laughed. “And which one is better to contact you with?”

“The other nuns claim I’m the best texter of them all.” Agnes replied jovially. “So I’ll be sure to give you my number before Colin and I leave.”

“Perfect.” Jason sighed contently, even as he crouched to tend to Damian, who was holding the ice cream up for him to look at. Colin looked at him sheepishly, and Jason couldn’t help but grin, rub at the kid’s hair. “You know, I don’t like seeing kids cry and stuff, but…”

The three adults watched while Dick paid, as now it was _Colin_ who took _Damian’s_ hand, and they raced back towards the park, juggling their cones in their free hands.

“But God has a plan. Even with a poor young child’s sadness.” Agnes smiled, as Jason stood on her right and Dick took the place on her left. As they headed after their boys, who had collapsed under the tree Agnes and Jason had just been sitting under. “And everything happens for a reason.”

“You know, Sister?” Jason grinned, glanced over at Dick to find he had a matching one. Looked over at the boys, when the two of them both let out gleeful giggles. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other things for Nevolition’s Dad!Jason AU](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/dad%21jason+au)   
> 


End file.
